herks_dragoncavefandomcom-20200213-history
DA EG PB Magis gen 6 and higher
DA - Luna Lovegood 6PB Luna is one of the members of Delirium's academy who doesn't come from a long family tradition of students at this prestigious institution. Behind her back some of the other students say, that this is hardly a mystery if the rest of Luna's family is as loony as she is. This is scarcely fair to say - Luna might believe in things like aroma therapy and space chickens but she is also a very talented mage. Ever since she created Petit Quercy as her journeyman's piece the voices of the critics have grown a lot quieter at least. DA - Oscar Zoroaster Diggs 6PB Oscar or Oz as he is known to most likes to make a big fuss about every little spell he casts. He understands ' Esmeraldas teaching of 'headology' maybe better than anydragon else at the academy and beyond, which is exactly why he does it. If the dragons knew how easy some of the magic comes to him, they would pester him with requests all the time - instead he lets them see a big ritual even for something as easy as lighting a candle by magic, so they think him and his magic great and powerful. Behind all the hubbub he uses mostly tricks, simple illusions and well 'headology' to solve people's problems for them. Big magic mostly isn't worth the price and doesn't work as well for most problems anyway. DA - Angie Spatchcock 6PB Angie is a talented young Magi but she has an aura of innocence that leads to others underestimating her. This has resulted in others turning down her help on several occasions, be it the '''Lady Joanna' or Trent '''shushing her off when she offers her insight on some particularly gruesome magical threat or '''Brother Voodoo refusing to let her participate in the fight against his father Papa Midnight. But Angie won't be discouraged. She knows her own worth and has enough spunk to stand up to her elders and help them regardless of their opinion of her capabilities. DA - Benjamin Cox 6PB Benj was one of the child prodigies sent to Delirium's academy at an early age to further his talent. Over the decades he has proven to be every bit as talented as expected from him, and the resulting fame and adoration went straight to his head. His latest project is turning one of the stars named "Draconis major" into a second sun, just to do a certain Sunsong a favour. DA - Clarice Sackville 6PB Clarice has been with Delirium's academy right from the start. She is old as dirt and has no patience whatsoever if she thinks a younger dragon is trying to push her buttons. Nevertheless she has taken a liking to Delirium's good-for-nothing, problem son and looks out for him and his well-being even more than his mother. Being around for as long as she has, she fully understands that he is by no means The Constantine. But she sees a potential she hopes to wake, once John 'gets over his silly rebellious phase. DA - Ritchie Simpson 6PB Ritchie likes to hang out with '''Benji '''and ' John. They always hang around a pretty old ruin of a human fortress that they call New-Castle. Ritchie thinks the irony on that one is hi-la-ri-ous. This might, of course, have something to do with the kind of herbs he and John like to consume. DA - Diamanda Tockley 6PB Diamanda has most of her ideas about magicks from human books she read as a hatchling. Although she joined Delirium's Academy years ago, she still has difficulties to keep blood of virgins, black candles, and CRYSTALS out of her spellwork. Her peers roll their eyes, pass her some ink and parchment (and in very special cases a black goat) and giggle behind her back over her black nail-polish. DA - To Be or Hate 6PB Tobe is more of a philosopher than a practical magic user. He studies the nature of dragons (and other intelligent species) and does his best to analyse and categorise them. In his current model to explain the psychology of individuals, he uses the two polar opposite attitudes of "owning" versus "being". Individuals who simply "are" are usually far happier and self-content. Individuals who want to "own" things, be it gold, prestige, or even other dragons are usually unsatisfied, miserable, and end up hating themselves and the world. DA - Sapere Aude 6PB Sap is an extremely intelligent, highly educated, and critically thinking dragon. He always questions the status quo and constantly works on bettering himself through learning. And he ABSOLUTELY CAN'T STAND dragons who don't use their evolution-given gift of intelligence to do the same. Dragons too comfortable in their lives to question it, dragons too afraid of change to even contemplate it drive him absolutely mad. He regularly writes pamphlets telling those people to get off their tails and find the courage to THINK. DA - Ozma 6PB Ozma has an innocent and almost hatchling-like outer appearance. But, like ' Glinda', not everything is as it seems with this dragoness. Very talented in the art of political manipulation, Ozma does her best to reach more and more power among the members of Delirium's Academy, maybe even one day taking the whole university from Delirium's claws herself. Her main antagonist and the biggest obstacle on her way is actually Frau Totenkinder. She may not exactly be a classical "good" dragoness herself but still loyal enough to Delirium and her academy to come to their defense when necessary and enough of a cunning beast herself to be a real thorn in Ozma's side. DA - M MacCawber 6PB MacCawber is a competent sorceress and a dragoness of style. She likes dark colours and reds and sinister motifs to decorate her quarters at Delirium's Academy. Despite her love for spiders and bats though, she is not at all evil or malevolent. In fact, MacCawber is a sweet individual with a love for the silly things in life. DA - Pillar of Magic 6PB Every once in a while a Magi dragon is born completely devoid of magic. Legend claims that these rare individuals are the pillars that actually enable the rest of their breed to wield their power by balancing out the scales. More modern thinking dragons talk about aggressive mutations or psychosomatic blockage. Whatever the reason such dragons exist and Pillar is one of them. Relatively lucky, Pillar wasn't killed after hatching when his inability became obvious as it's still common among some of the wilder tribes. Instead he was sent to Delirium's Academy for studying. He has his own chambers and gets all the food and luxury goods he could wish for but he IS a prisoner, an object of studies rather than a member or a student. The only one really understanding him is Delirium's familiar Peppermint, and the little one is the only being inside the academy's walls Pillar might call a friend. DA - Epiphanie Grayes 7PB Piphy is the walking, living, and flying proof that genes aren't everything. Although she has one of the purest and longest family trees among all of Delirium's students, she is absolutely hopeless with magic. Unlike Rincewind '''or '''Shmendrick, there isn't even a so-bad-she-has-to-be-brilliant-at-magic-if-she-makes-a-breakthrough vibe. She simply isn't talented in manipulating mana at all. Piphy won't let herself be held back by that simple little fact though. Instead of trying to master something that she isn't cut out for, she uses her fast and agile intellect to master the art of potions and alchemy and is indeed quite successful. When not lost in her work, Epiphanie has a soft spot for bad boys and older males and her poor mate didn't have much say in the fact, when this young whirlwind entered his life. DA - Eddy 7PB Eddy spends very little time at the academy where he spent his youth. Instead he, like Ioreth, likes to meddle in the affaire of humans, helping those poor hairless monkeys to a better life. To this end, he takes the shape of an elderly human wizard, living at a lonely tower - his only company his apprentice. When he needs to spend longer times with his fellow dragons at Delirium's academy, the "human" Eddy simply sleeps. Ever since ' Epiphany '''whirled into his life though, the "human" wizard has been prone to longer and longer phases of magical sleep, and Eddy thinks that it might be time to leave the meddling to Ioreth and his own apprentice. DA - Esoze 7PB Esoze studies weird and unusual life forms, creatures that only exist in areas of high magical background fields. Recently she has heard rumours about a very strange creature - a human (or something similar) who turns into a ferocious fish during the right moon phases while still continuing to live on land among her dragons. For this special were-monster Esoze has even left the halls of Delirium's Academy, hoping to study the legendary "Moonshark''" in her natural habitat. DA - Ethan Raynes 7PB Ethan fits in very well in an academy that has no problem with chaos magic, and where the headmistress herself is an esteemed chaos mage herself. His own magic has a tendency towards the malicious, but he's not evil per se. He just has little to no feeling for personal responsibility, a sense of wicked humour, and is easily bored. DA - Pillar of MacCawber 7PB Pimac loves nothing more than the Halloween season and all the decorations of severed limbs and candy dragon skulls and of course the stories about ghosts and undead dragons and... Only with her the stories are less scary. No matter how gruesome they start, someway along the way she always gets her listeners to laugh and giggle at some absurd image or situation, making sure all the hatchlings can sleep soundly no matter how many bloody bones were mentioned. DA - Carpe Diem 7PB Diem knows that there is no day like to-day. He shares his father's love for education and knowledge and he believes that every society can be changed to the better through the use of culture and critical thinking. So every day when he gets up he tells himself "Today I'm going to change the world," before he goes on to seek out villages and towns, looking for ways to help the people. DA - Sceptre 8PB Sceptre loves language, especially words that don't sound the way they are spelled. She holds a special place in her heart for silent consonants and has collected them since she was a hatchling in a little bound note book she always carries around. She well remembers when she entered her very first word "knight" and how proud she felt when she added "heir" and "herbs", and nothing could make her forget her confusion when she learned that not everyone knew how to pronounce "sword" correctly. DA - Coin 8PB As a member of the eighth generation of his family to visit Delirium's academy, Coin feels like he has nothing to prove, but that a place here is owed to him. The other members think him a spoiled brat and just wait for his proverbial fall that is sure to happen sooner or later. DA - Fox 9PB Fox is a cunning and clever dragon. He regularly outwits others around him, sometimes dancing proverbial rings around the slower members of his clan. It's actually a real addiction; when he can't play some clever games with others or when he doesn't get his thrills by trying to sell someone the most ridiculous ideas, maybe even risking their anger and his own life and limb in the process, then he isn't happy. Fox is interesting and lovable company when he is in his element, but it can get really dangerous around him once he gets bored. Category:DA Category:Description